Cross our hearts, don't hope to die II
by Yumiii
Summary: It's hard to be together when you're apart. When facing reality, can love really prevail? KanameXZero Post VK, dismissing Rido's case.
1. Interlude

Helooooooo everyone!!! I know i've been missing since like ages ago XDD But now i'm finally back to start the ball rolling. This is an interlude, and the main storyplot will come in the next one.

Forewords: This is a continuation off the previous part, Cross our Hearts, don't hope to die. **This is part two**. For all those who have read that, you can pretty much skip what I'm going to write from here since you know what's going on. For those who are reading this for the first time, it would make more sense to read the first part. Frankly I can't be stuffed explaining XD So yeah. This interlude is just a little bit off the main storyline so you don't get too confused. So yeah...

Thanks a bunch of bananas to Yengirl for beta!!!!

* * *

_---Zero---_

Have you ever wondered why your life turns out the way it does? Due to luck, or misfortune, fate or destiny? Do you even believe in these things, or merely think them superstitions? I for one didn't. I believe that only what I can see, is real.

Vampires are real.

Fables and tales are just hiding the truth. Vampires really exist, behind every wall, hiding in every shadow. In fact, there's one beside me right now. He doesn't look like what the legendary _Dracula_ looks like. He has shoulder-length brown hair, autumn eyes, and is dressed in a white collared top with black pants. No black or red cloak, just plain, normal clothes like what you and I wear. He's got, quoted from some girl, 'the face of an angel'. But that's just the façade they put on to attract their prey.

I used to hate vampires.

But the ironic thing is, I'm one of them. But at least, part of me is still human. Vampires have something called a pureblood in their society – they're the only kinds that can turn humans into vampires. I probably forgot to mention earlier that the vampire beside me is also one. A pureblood. But he wasn't the one who turned me.

Actually, I hated a pureblood by the name of Kaname Kuran. He mocks me silently, and was an eyesore. I could frankly say that I hated him because he was a vampire. And for another reason, it was because he was loved by my er… adopted sister Yuki. I deny I had a crush on her. I just wanted to keep her safe…

Until the day I found out that she too, was a vampire. A Kuran at that. Another one. She was the daughter that had to be kept hidden from immense dangers from vampire hunters. According to Kaname, he turned her back from the human girl she was for the past ten years (recovering her memory in the process) because he finally had the power and the means of protecting her.

So now they're engaged. I wasn't exactly happy with the idea of siblings marrying each other, but I didn't have much of a say. As long as Yuki was safe and happy, I would try to be content.

Just a few weeks back, things changed. Yuki and my younger brother Ichiru (who came to Cross Academy since I-forgot-when) went to America to attend some functions regarding the hunter and vampire associations respectively. When they left, I was wondering how I was going to er… feed, since everyone else who knew I was a vampire (the chairman and my teacher) weren't on campus. Blood tablets weren't an option either.

Kaname stepped in.

From then on, life seemed to have gotten a little haywire. For better or for worse; you decide.

I survived through Level E attacks, a blazing stable, a pureblood birthday party, a Blood Moon ceremony, and a mad female pureblood with the scars to prove it. It's not that bad, really… the scars, I mean. They _are_ just scars…

Plus I got myself a rather majestic, tiger-sized wolf by the name of Kurame in the midst of all that chaos.

What's a little worrying is the… relationship between Kaname and I now. You've probably already realized that I'm calling him _Kaname_. It's to insult him, really.

Well, half of the reason.

Okay, here's a tip: face an odd situation with an odd attitude which is unlike your usual self, and you're less likely to feel awkward by the end of it. No, don't listen to me. I lie. Pretty badly.

Things happened… don't get me wrong. Not all were good but I guess it's… alright?

The world's full of ironic things. Suddenly losing your hate for your enemy, and somehow fearing inside that it's progressing to something else altogether. To make things worse, you can't do anything to stop it. Things happen quicker than you can think. Plus, you don't think when you act.

That's pretty much what is happening to me now.

I'm actually holding onto the hand of the person beside me –_Kaname Kuran_– and silently praying that… he doesn't let go.

* * *

There isn't much to talk about at this point in time XD Yay for KanameXZero!!! Please review to tell me that you're there reading -sobs- I don't wanna lose readers so... XDDD


	2. Chapter 23: To put my trust in you

I AM SOOOOO SORRRYYY. UNI TAKES UP TOO MUCH TIME. WoW is a bad influence too. Not to mention i caught a cough/flu for the past few days. -sweats profusely- Read first, kill me later. Thanks a bunch of bananas to Yengirl for beta!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: To put my trust in you**_

_---Zero---_

As we approached the main building where the chairman's office was, I could feel nervousness creeping through my blood. Kaname looked calm enough, leading the way and gently pulling me along. Frankly, I knew that the idea of two guys holding hands is pretty weird, if not disturbing, but…

"Stop sighing so much. You are not that old," Kaname chuckled under his breath and I frowned at him.

"Whatever," I replied, unconsciously rubbing my thumb against the side of his hand.

"Are you nervous?"

Hell yeah.

I've been tripping over the most harmless of stones and even my own foot. Seriously, I didn't know if meting up with Yuki again was going to be a big deal or not, but one thing for sure, this little 'reunion' is starting to drive me insane. I didn't know what to do, or say. Somewhere along the lines, I'm pretty sure I'm going to stuff up and let the cat out of the bag. Not that I _had_.

Damn, it's so annoying! I'm probably getting worked up over nothing, since the dummy beside me is hardly breaking a sweat. Stupid Kaname and his calm streak.

"No, why should I be?" I lied, glancing over my shoulder. Lily had stopped following us and was munching away on some shrubs, at the same time taking shelter in the shadows of the trees. Kurame was still at our heels, head lowered a little without showing any signs of aggression or nervousness. Well, another someone was calm…

"Are you?"

Kaname never replied.

We were nearing the building when Kurame suddenly bounded right in front of us, growling. At about the same time, I felt Kaname's aura darken with sudden intensity. It wasn't something new, but it hadn't meant that it was easy getting used to it. Even thought I was sure that it wasn't being directed at me, my blood ran cold.

Surprised, I let go of his hand and very briskly took a step back.

_---Kaname---_

_She is here. _

Those three words that Vaspian had telepathically told me kept repeating inside my head. He continued growling in the direction of her scent, and I was glaring that way as well.

Janicelia.

I knew she would be back. It was only a matter of time. Call it a pureblood's personality; we do not give up until there are absolutely no options left.

Vaspian had detected her much earlier than I could have. Ever since knowing that she was a Lost Hunter from Zero, many things had fallen into place. The Level Es probably belonged to her, hence the ability to avoid being detected. Auras and scents can be easily covered up using charms and stuff but they could not avoid detection by a canine's sensitive nose.

In addition, Vaspian's unnatural death while protecting Zero could only have been executed by her.

The very moment Vaspian informed me of her presence, my blood boiled. There could only be two reasons why she was back. It was either for me… or Zero. And I feared it would be the latter.

"Vaspian, stand down," I ordered, and he immediately stopped growling. His ears remained flat, however, unnerved by the fact the fact that his sworn enemy was just around the corner.

I came to realize that the warmth within my hand had disappeared. Turning around on my heel, I faced Zero.

"Zero-" Even though my mouth was open and ready to speak, I was stunned to see Zero staring back at me with wide, shocked lilac eyes. Mentally, I scolded myself. As much as he hated me for saying this, but… he _was _a vampire, after all. And being a vampire, he had no problems detecting auras any other vampires radiated off.

Trying to calm myself, I raked a hand through my hair, looking away. I looked ahead, through a window that displayed the Chairman's office. The only thing I could see from this distance was a small corner of a table, though. I held back from glaring at it and dropped my hand.

"My apologies. I did not mean to… scare you like that."

I side-glanced to see Zero shake his head. "It's fine." He shrugged off the tension, but now I could tell he was nervous about something else besides meeting up with Yuki. When he tried to walk ahead, I reached out and grabbed his hand, catching him by surprise. He looked at me with an arched brow, wondering what I was up to.

" Kaname…?"

"Are you not going to ask me what the matter was?" Even if he did ask, I wondered how and what I was going to reply him with. 'Janicelia is back', would probably sound too direct, but I was not sure why I was hesitating to tell him. Maybe because I did not want him to worry or to be afraid, for that matter. Zero was strong; but even the strong have their weaknesses. _He_ was my weakness, and if possible, I would avoid bringing him any harm.

Zero shrugged.

"It's none of my business," he sighed, relaxing as our fingers intertwined once more. I so loved the feel of his warm hands.

"Does that mean you will not be suspicious of anything?" I gave a slight grin.

"…"

I chuckled a little.

Zero came up to where I was, standing just a few inches away at my side. To my surprise, he leaned over and placed his lips over mine. Having caught me totally off guard, I could only stand there, dumfounded by his action.

He pulled back not more than a second after, his gaze softening. God, I love his eyes too. They were so vibrant and strong, yet gentle.

"If it's something that I need to know, I'm sure you'll tell me," he said rather confidently. And he was right.

"And why do you believe so?"

The hunter gave a shrug, and his fingers tightened around mine just a little more. "Guess that's what trust is."

_---Zero---_

Kaname stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. His brown eyes bore deep into mine, and I raised an eyebrow.

Was it something I said?

I think I said that out loud.

"No, no matter," Kaname smiled and gave my hand a tug. He tilted his head a little, his grin widening and I frowned.

"What?"

A chuckle escaped him and he kissed me on the forehead. "Nothing. Come on, let us not make them wait too long."

I kinda wish they would wait a little longer…

Kaname made Kurame head back to the Moon Dormitory. As much as I wanted to take him along with us (for safety reasons), Kaname said that it was best that he took shelter back in the dorm, than be out here being a sitting duck. I wondered what he meant.

After Kurame left, we entered the hallway leading to the Chairman's office and I reluctantly let Kaname's hand go. Disappointment flashed in his gaze for a second, but I think he understood. He turned away, heading straight for the farthest door in the corridor.

Even from here, we could hear the squeals of the silly 'father' and 'daughter'. They seemed happy enough, while I was getting even more nervous. I tried to keep myself calm, shoving my now cold hands into my pants pockets as casually as possible. Kaname looked unfazed as ever. Damn.

Just before he could reach out to knock the door, it flung open, revealing two guys dressed in very aristocratic clothing, and a girl in the most horrendous looking of dresses. And Sensei was wearing a tux.

Oh. My. God.

I bet he was being psycho-ed into it by my silly father.

"Onii-sama!!!" Yuki piped up at the top of her lungs and launched herself at the brunette. I was going to roll my eyes at the act when Ichiru came over and took off a top hat, dumping it on my head.

"Yo," he smirked. Being nice to the innocent hat, I took it off and placed it on the couch, half-heartedly glaring at my brother. "How've you been?"

I couldn't be bothered answering him. Instead, I turned to my adopted father who was happily prancing about in knee-high boots (that were causing my eyes to burn) and sensei who looked pretty bored, smoking a cigarette.

"What took you guys so long?" I demanded. They were supposed to be back earlier (or so I recalled). But then again, thank God they didn't come back early, save for the bloody incident in the infirmary.

"Well, you see we were delayed even longer, for about another week," the Chairman explained, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "By the time we got to America there was only a week before we were scheduled to come back to Japan, so Touga and I thought that we should just hang around!"

Typical.

"Oh, oh Zero!" Cross looked like he was going to leap through the roof. "Guess what I bought you?"

I faked enthusiasm, going: "Gee, I'm so excited."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki and Kaname giving a kiss to each other… right on the lips.

Damn.

Cross shoved something against my chest and out of reflex, I held onto it. The first few things I could process were that it was hard, square-ish and heavy. It had a brown wrapper and to distract myself from the two purebloods, I carelessly tore away the wrapping. I was surprised to see its contents.

A cookbook.

"I saw it and the first thing I thought of was you," Cross laughed.

My bewildered look turned into a bored one. "You probably bought it at the airport, am I right?"

"Eh?! How did you know?"

I removed the rest of the wrapping and turned the book, displaying the front cover of the book. "It's a recipe for soba." I pretty much pointed at the kanjis.

"But, but I bought it in America!"

"So now you're being resorting to buying exports," I sighed. Cross looked like he was going to cry and I felt bad. Well, just a little. "Never mind. Thanks, anyway."

He lit up like a new bulb.

"But wouldn't it be great, Zero! Now you can make your favorite dishes without having to pay for the overpriced ones at a restaurant!" Yuki laughed, walking over to where I was.

When I looked over at her smaller form, she threw her arms around my neck. I bent my knees to allow her better access, breathing in her scent… which now had a trace of Kaname's.

"I've missed you."

"Yeah."

Well, what was I supposed to say?! I When she hugged me, the awkwardness started rolling around in my stomach. A deer caught in the headlights, as the saying goes. Okay, somewhere along that line.

"It is wonderful to have all of you back. Welcome home," Kaname said out loud. Yuki let go of me and gave a chorus of 'We're back', heading for a large luggage bag. By the way, there were about six huge luggage bags and four smaller back-packs, excluding Yuki's white purse.

Sensei exited the room (I prayed he went to take the tux off) to attend to a call and Cross went to make some tea. That left with Kaname conversing with Yuki, not that I was paying close attention on them…

"Hey Zero, stop spacing," I heard my brother said and I looked over at him. He held out a small brown packet and I took it. Checking it out, I pinched a corner, meeting something pretty hard. Placing the cookbook on the coffee table, I proceeded to opening the packet, which revealed an earring.

It was a thin hoop about a quarter of a centimeter wide and meant to be worn on the upper cartilage of the ear. A small black cross dangled from the silver accessory. I looked up at Ichiru to see him grin.

"Try it on."

Guessing that it wouldn't hurt, I reached up and fiddled with the double cuff on my upper ear. It was hard, considering that I usually had the help of a mirror. Then again, the last time I changed it was what? Months ago? Maybe even a year. Couldn't remember.

"Come on. You're going to hurt yourself. Sit on the couch arm," Ichiru laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I sat on the fat arm rest and my brother stood by my side, changing my ear-cuffs.

_---Kaname---_

I tried not to take my eyes off Zero as much as I possibly could. The sight of the twin brothers was endearing, if not annoying. I was rather reminding myself that Kiryuu was not going to do anything to Zero, and that it was perfectly fine for Zero to be conversing with him in silent intimacy.

Good Lord, what am I rambling to myself about?

I listened to Yuki as much as I could, without getting distracted by the fact that Zero was being assisted in changing an earring. He was sitting on the couch's armrest, tilting his head to the side as his brother reached over to his ear.

I tried not to glare at the younger twin. I repeatedly told myself that they were not doing… _anything_ that would be considered intimate. But the sight of them being close to each other rather… annoyed me.

A soft, almost inaudible click occurred the moment I turned back to Yuki and my head swung over to the brothers again. Zero's new upper ear cuff, the initial dorsal-like earring, was now a ring. A small, black marking was along the piercing, which I made out to be a cross. I would have scoffed, if it were not for the fact that Zero looked rather cute with it.

Then I came to notice that there was the very same accessory… on Kiryuu's right ear.

"You did not!" Zero exclaimed, getting up from his seat and moving to Kiryuu's right side. It seemed to me that either he just noticed that his brother had the very exact ear-cuff, or the latter had informed him of his own new piercing.

Looking at the two, I could not help but realize how these two were exact copies of each other. It was a mirror, placed in front of a mirror. I knew that twins were similar, but they could not be _this _identical. Kiryuu looked like he was a clone of Zero, and vice versa.

But one thing was different. Their smiles. Although Zero was supposedly 'cold', his smile was warm and gentle… On the other hand, his younger brother's one was almost cruel, if not done without emotions.

"- to be early." A small part of Yuki's voice had caught my attention and I glanced back at her, blinking. She stared back, blinking as well. "Mou, weren't you listening?"

"My apologies," I smiled slightly and leaned over, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Even thought I loved Zero, I still love Yuki, as the way I had always.

She giggled, waving the matter off. "It's alright. I'm going to… Oh! I have a surprise for you two!" Yuki suddenly said with a bright smile on her face. "Ichiru-kun, let's go!" She called out and ran over, grasping the younger hunter by his elbow.

Ichiru grinned and went 'alright, alright', as he got shoved out of the room. Before he left though, he tossed me a look, in which I could only describe as disturbing.

When the two had left, I heard Zero let out a big sigh, followed by the sound of the couch getting squished.

"Tired already?" I asked as I walked over.

Zero tossed his head back, letting out another sigh. I cast away the thought of biting him then and there. Instead, I reached over, gently holding onto the new ear cuff he had put on. Zero really looked good with accessories – they complimented his hair color very well.

And I absolutely loved the color of his hair.

Not really caring if anyone walked in or not, I shifted to sit on the arm rest, leaned over Zero and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He grunted softly and raised an eyebrow in question when I pulled back.

"I miss you already," I softly teased.

"Idiot," he replied with a blush on his face. "If I didn't know any better, it looks as if you can't keep your hands off me."

I could not help but smirk at that. "How did you guess?"

"Considering that…" Zero started, looking over his shoulder to pinch my hand which was playing with his collar. "You can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, duh."

I shall not deny that.

Gently, I curled his shoulder-length hair in my hand and kissed it, pulling back when I heard someone's footsteps, along with minute clattering of glass.

The Chairman entered the room via a door which led to a small coffee lounge and placed a tray of teacups and a pot on the coffee table.

"This is English tea I got from America. It's really good!"

Zero and I just nodded. The Chairman filled six cups and the both of us reached over to get one, when a familiar aura made its presence felt. One that Zero could feel too, because his hand froze in mid-air.

"Onii-sama, Zero!" Yuki's voice sang out.

Oh God, I pray not…

The door leading to the hallway opened, and to my greatest dread, _she_ was standing there beside Yuki, their hands clasped together.

"This is Janicelia! I met her in America, and she was a big help. Even though we've met only a few days ago, we've become great friends!"

---Zero---

Utter hell, I swear. Neither Kaname nor I were able to say a single thing. We just stared at her in shock, and most of all, in disbelief. Of all people to turn up… _Her_.

"Kuran-sama, nice to meet you," Janicelia smiled graciously, giving a bow.

"When there was a last minute meeting organized, a fight almost broke out and she was the one who stopped it. Without her, Ichiru-kun and I would've been caught in the crossfire," Yuki continued to giggle.

Looks like their relationship was tied with a knot.

A dark chill ran down my spine, and the two pureblood females flinched. Without even looking, I knew that it originated from Kaname. Silently, I swallowed, wondering what he might do.

Kill her? It seemed like a good idea. But everyone was watching.

"Onii… sama?" Yuki called out softly, shaken by the sudden change in her brother's aura. Janicelia beside her probably faked the same, frightened look.

He was glaring at Janicelia with a gaze dangerous enough to kill. Under normal circumstances, I would have definitely let him do whatever he wanted. I myself, had a few debts to return to Janicelia.

The dead silence, in which even my father was too afraid to break, lasted for minutes. Kaname stood there, hands in fists. Tension was growing, and suddenly the ceiling looked as if it was going to crash down on us. Kaname was containing his power as much as he could, I think.

"Onii-sama, what's wrong?" Yuki finally asked again, this time walking over.

Kaname immediately reached out and grabbed her smaller wrist, pulling her against his chest.

"What are you planning to do?" He snarled at Janicelia.

If there was a need to find a first-class actress, one was right in front of us.

"I-I'm not planning to do anything, Kuran-sama! If I have offended you in any way, I'm so sorry!" She cried out, dropping her head.

"Onii-sama, what is wrong?!" Yuki gritted out, pushing Kaname away. "There must be some mistake! Janice-chan didn't do anything!"

Damn it. That woman got Yuki's full trust within the past few days.

I would've explained everything that happened, if it weren't for the sudden rush of guilt of what Kaname and I had brought forth. Coupled with the fact that Yuki looked like she was going to defend her new friend through and through, I gritted my teeth and grabbed Kaname's wrist, leading him out the Chairman's office.

From the back, I heard Yuki call out.

We made it to the other end of the hallway, where they were less likely to hear us. I was panting slightly from the rushed act, and dropped Kaname's wrist to rake a hand through my hair.

"This is bad," I growled out.

"I was half a second more to killing her."

I couldn't help but sigh. "I wish I could too… but you know how Yuki and she are such great looking friends," I replied with sarcasm. "What I mean is… Even if we can kill her, we're going to be digging our graves."

"Are you implying that we let her do as she pleases?"

"What? No! What I'm saying is-"

Kaname's loud sigh cut me off, and his killer aura died down.

"What should we do, then?"

Frankly I had no idea. All I knew was that Janicelia has definitely not given up on Kaname.

"We'll just have to see what she does… Maybe you can convince Yuki to stay away from her?"

"I am afraid she has come for you."

I blinked. Kaname was worried about… me?

Kaname suddenly lightened up a little. "Do not think too much about it. I will make sure someone keeps an eye on her, and Yuki."

"I wish this was over," I sighed.

With a nod, we headed back to the room. Kaname was doing his best not to let his aura slip once more. When we came back he apologized, saying that he had mistaken Janicelia for someone else and had accidentally directed his negative emotions towards her.

We were both furious at Janicelia's appearance, but I was tolerating her for Yuki, for she seemed really happy. I couldn't forgive the older female pureblood for what she had done to Kurame, though. I would never.

I didn't know how the two of us managed to get through the next hour without picking a fight with Janicelia. There was an act going on, that's for sure. You know what I said about double-faced people? Well, there you go. A perfect example.

Janicelia was all she wasn't when at the Blood Moon Festival. She was nice, polite and gentle. I think I forgot to mention acting.

Cross seemed to like her well enough, and even when Touga sensei returned, oddly enough he didn't say anything. He just seemed to ignore her presence and hid in the coffee lounge next door. Couldn't blame him though. In this confined space there were 4 vampires (yes, including me, I admit) yet he couldn't lift a finger to do crap.

If I were him, Janicelia's head would be in pieces right now. Very small pieces.

I'm sorry I sounded rather violent but seeing what this woman had dragged me through recently, scratch the nice thoughts. I was glaring at her the entire hour.

Then again, Yuki seemed really happy with her new-found friend. I gave her a tiny bit of credit for making Yuki be this happy, as she was when Yori was with her. God, I hope Janicelia doesn't do anything to the students of the school…

The hour passed like a decade, or maybe in vampire terms, a thousand years. I was bored by their conversation regarding their (Janicelia and Yuki) few days' expedition in America. I was ready to bail it, but then Ichiru started talking to me. I tried to shut that woman's voice out and talked to him as calmly as I could, considering that my blood was bubbling with fury.

During the conversation though, I came to wonder what Janicelia was up to. No way in hell did she go to America to 'be friends' with Yuki. There was something going on, I was sure of it. So was Kaname. He kept silent for most of the hour, sipping at his tea and keeping an eye on Janicelia.

When Janicelia finally announced that she was heading home, I sighed with relief. In my head, of course.

We started shifting luggage bags everywhere. I didn't bother shifting Sensei's or the chairman's, just Yuki's. Ichiru said he could handle his. Yuki had about three bags in total. Not surprised.

About noon, we were finally done carrying the junk to Yuki's room and we returned to Kaname's room. I plopped down onto his bed, heaving a loud sigh of relief. I would rather not say that I 'snuck' into his room.

Yuki stayed in the other side of the dormitory, where the girl's side was. Pity. I would've thought they Kaname and Yuki would have a 'special reason' to be together in one room. Rules and regulations, I suppose… I shoved the sense of relief away.

I threw my arm over my eyes, suddenly wishing that it was nighttime so that I could sleep it away. Then again I could always sleep in the daytime. God, I'm starting to act even more like a damned vampire.

"Are you tired?" Kaname asked from somewhere at the back. I think he was in the kitchen.

"I should be the one asking you that. You didn't get much sleep, did you?" I asked back.

"As I had said-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've lasted a week without sleep. Surprise me with something new, will you?" I sighed. I must be a little exhausted for speaking to him with that much sarcasm.

Kurame came up to where I was sleeping and nudged my face with a wet nose. I removed my arm and reached out and patted him on the head, smiling at him.

"Rest here then. I need to speak with the Chairman," Kaname said a short while after.

I looked over at him, blinking. "About?"

He smiled, walking over. "Just stuff. Do not worry about it." Pressing a knee onto the bed, he bent over and I stared up at him, upside-down. Our eyes locked, and I caught a hint of crimson in them. I was going to ask him if he was hungry, but changed my mind when he dropped a kiss on my lips.

I wonder what's up with him and kissing me all the time.

"Sleep, if you can… If not, I am a little hopeful for some lunch." I could feel him smiling against my chin.

"Yeah, why not? I thought the appearance of her would make me lose my appetite for days… but since you said you wanted it, I might tell my stomach to get over it," I joked and he chuckled.

It was nice, hearing him laugh even when it's just for a few seconds. Especially since we just walked out from a highly unnerving situation.

"I am going now but I will be back once I am done."

"Yeah… take care."

Wonder what Janicelia's up to?

* * *

Btw, since people actually like my rambles, please visit my profile page and search for the link to my livejournal. My rambles are most likely going to tell you stuff I can't be bothered to write here. Cool? Please visit and leave comments. I love ou guys :'D

Now, I cant stop apologising for taking decades. Like I said, Wow is a bad influence... So are orginal fics :DDD hahahaha -slaps self-


	3. Chapter 24: Behind closed doors

Flu plus school plus sore throat plus distractions. Thanks a bunch of bananas to Yengirl for beta!  


* * *

**_Chapter 24: Behind closed doors_**

_---Kaname---_

I closed the door to my room, hearing a soft click. My hand remained on the door knob, somehow reluctant to let go. I was truly afraid.

Being a pureblood, I believe one of our very few weaknesses is those whom we cherish. My parents would not resort to isolating themselves from the world if it were not for the fact that danger resided right at their doorstep. Even with the very power they had in their hands, they were still vulnerable. So it came down to this question: Are purebloods that strong at all?

My hand released the door knob and I clenched my fist. I turned on my heel and made my way down to the Chairman's office once more.

When I got there, Cross was attending to some paperwork. I was going to excuse myself, but he insisted that I stay because he said that he could tell I was uneasy with something.

"Is the summer heat getting to you?" He courteously asked, gesturing for me to take a seat on the couch which I did. I stared straight ahead at the empty wall but out of the corner of my eye, I watched the Chairman at his desk, collecting his papers into a tidy stack.

"What do you think of Janicelia?" I asked.

"Hm? What about her?"

I was sorting out the series of events in my head. There were so many things to tell Cross. The Blood Moon Festival but more importantly, the incidents after that involved Zero. But I held back. First, I needed to know what she has been doing by Yuki's side.

"Just curious."

Cross gave a small laugh. "She's a really nice girl. If it weren't for her, Yuki and Ichiru-kun would have been in a lot of trouble with the vampires in America."

"Really?" I knew I sounded sceptical. "I doubt her aid was needed… there are a few whom I have put my trust into taking care of them."

"And they were doing their jobs well. But when it comes to other purebloods… I think I can leave the rest unsaid." Cross interlaced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. "It was because of Janicelia that Yuki was able to return in one piece, Kaname-kun."

I could not believe that. No matter what, I could not. Not after all she had done to Zero…

Sudden rage burned in my chest and I stood up, looking straight at the Chairman. I should have remained calm, but my mouth moved without my consent.

"That's impossible. _She_ helped Yuki? Do you know what has happened to Zero when you were away?" I hissed.

Cross' eyes widened and he straightened up.

"All the pain Zero had to suffer all because of her-"

"I do know."

This time my eyes widened in disbelief. I was going to say that it was not possible but his serious gaze told me otherwise. He _knew_? How did he know? In any case, if he knew, then why did he not do anything to prevent her from getting close to Yuki? Why did he not treat her with the hostility a parent would do to one who has harmed their child?

"I do know," he repeated and bowed his head as if in shame. "I know, but Yuki doesn't."

"Then why did you not tell her?" I gritted my teeth, hands fisting. "If this goes on, she _will_ kill Zero."

The Chairman looked completely unfazed and suddenly I felt stupid. I was overreacting – this could be resolved without me getting worked up. I pulled back and placed a hand on my forehead.

"I am sorry."

"Kaname," Cross spoke. He used my name without the 'kun' honorific which could only mean that he was really serious this time. "Even if you were to tell Yuki… what good would come out of it?"

"What do you mean-"

"From what I see now, Janicelia has no intention of harming Yuki. Maybe Zero, so I am keeping an eye on her. In the meantime, I cannot act on her in any way, because I do not have proof of what she has done." He took a deep breath. "Furthermore, if you do tell Yuki, how do you think she would react? What I worry most is that if Janicelia finds out that your sister knows her intention, Yuki would be in danger as well."

"It is not worth risking Zero's life!"

"Then is it worth Yuki's?!" Cross stood up abruptly, hands splayed on the desk.

God, I have never felt like I was being pulled in two opposite directions so much before until this. Cross was certainly displaying the parental hostility now, only it was directed at me.

Needless to say, I would never put Yuki in danger… But I would never want to let any harm befall Zero either. Not anymore.

"They are both in very vulnerable positions, Kaname-kun," Cross sighed, settling back in his chair again. "The best we can do for now is to observe Janicelia. I leave Zero in your hands."

I looked at him and got a gaze of trust in return. Unable to say anything further, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"More importantly, Kaname-kun, there's something about Ichiru-kun that you must know."

_---Zero---_

I found my gun. Surprisingly enough. I can't believe I actually forgot where I left it. Hell, I can't even remember when the last time I used it was. So much stuff has happened.

Bloody Rose was in Kaname's nightstand. Invasion of privacy, I know, but I was just curious to see what he kept there. Other than the gun, there were a few pens and a story book. Didn't bother to read the title.

I pulled Bloody Rose out and examined it. There were a few bullets left inside. Somehow the gun seemed so foreign to me and wearing it seemed almost like… a bother. I've never gone anywhere without it but I think it has been what? Almost a week or two since I had last put it on.

Realization hit me with cold suddenness. I couldn't believe that I had been around Kaname for so long without my gun. And worse, was not even bothered by its absence. Argh, I think I'm trusting Kaname too much. Not to mention his vampire followers.

However, the more I stared at the gun the more unnerved I felt by it. Somehow I was being led to the conclusion that I was a vampire and that handling a hunter weapon wasn't appealing. God, I'm becoming like them.

I tossed Bloody Rose to the side and flopped back down onto Kaname's bed. The covers smell like him. What the hell… but it wasn't unpleasant at all. I rolled to the side and stared around his room. Something was missing.

Kurame. Where was he anyway? He parted from us just before we went to see Yuki and even on the way back here, he was nowhere in sight. Getting up, I picked up my gun and used the hem of my pants as a temporary holster.

Important note to self: Bloody Rose is made of silver and without the holster, it's cold against bare skin. Very cold.

I left Kaname's room via the wardrobe, deciding that I'd come back later to make lunch.

Even with the trip from the Moon dormitory to the Sun dormitory, neither Kurame nor Lily were in sight. I proceeded to my own room, suddenly curious to see if the old damages were still there. I was going to enter when Ichiru appeared down the hallway. His room was around the corner, about ten doors or so down. He saw me and waved, walking over.

"Finally home?"

Finally?

"You're done unpacking already?" I asked, totally forgetting about the possible condition of my room in which I didn't exactly want any other to see. By accident, I had unlocked my door and out of reflex, simply pushed the door open.

"Nah, just dumped my stuff. Whoa, what happened here?"

I gasped softly and shut my door, shaking my head. "Nothing. Don't you have other stuff to do?"

"Not at the moment. Come on Zero. I saw it. Broken door; open up," he smirked and I rubbed the back of my neck in slight awkwardness. We both entered my room and he laughed at the state it was in.

"A hurricane ran through?"

"Something a little worse…" Like an angry vampire.

Ichiru laughed and I shut the door behind me. I pulled Bloody Rose out and placed it on my desk, glancing about and wincing at the sight of the broken window.

"Hm… you've been sleeping in these conditions?"

I snorted. "Impossible. I was at Ka-" Realizing my mistake, I shut my mouth and covered it with a hand in the process. "I meant Takeshi." I quickly headed to my balcony door, pretending to see if it still worked. Ichiru's suspicious remark sounded almost immediately after.

"Oh, really?"

"There are extra rooms," I tried to lie again.

"Not that I know of. Besides, And Takeshi didn't mention anything about you bunking in with him."

"Of course not," I still continued lying. I unlocked the door and slid it aside, stepping out onto the balcony. "There's only his bed and his roommate's. Sharing his bed with him – that's weird."

Belatedly, I realized that I had just jumbled my lies. Worse, that was a hypocritical remark considering that I have been spending my days in Kaname's room and worse, in _his _bed…

I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks at the very thought.

That was… not what I intended to say… I mean think.

I jumped when Ichiru came up behind me suddenly and wrapped his arms around my middle. He placed his chin on my shoulder and I looked over it to glare at him. Oddly enough, I could still feel the bond we had when we were kids. When we were still close – probably closer than how normal siblings would be. There was never a line drawn; we depended on each other, and right now, we still do…

"That's still true, huh?"

I blinked in surprise.

"You're really gullible, Zero," he sneered and I frowned. I pried his arms off and turned around, backing against the balcony rail.

"What?"

He crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one leg, throwing a cocky grin. "I know everything, Zero."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said truthfully, brushing past him. He caught my wrist and pulled, forcing me around to face him.

"Hasn't it been all fun for you, Zero? Making the one and only Kuran prince fall for you. You're such a sneaky bastard."

My eyes widened. What the hell? How…

Suddenly, Ichiru moved. As in, he _moved_. Swifter than a human could but slower than a vampire. Adrenaline pumped through my blood faster than I thought possible. My heart doubled its pace and out of my hunter's instincts, I pulled back from the threat after twisting my hand free from his grasp.

By the time I recovered from the sudden offense, I found myself staring at Ichiru's back. It was the very image of mine.

"Ichiru…?" I sounded almost scared.

"Hey, Zero… Do you know everything in this world is balanced?" He asked without turning around.

"What are you talking about?" My voice was distinctively shaking, which was bad.

"It's only one in a million chances that both hunter twins survive and we're one of them. But when we were born, we weren't 'balanced'. You were physically stronger whereas I was bed-ridden, sick to the core… but I didn't mind. Do you know why?"

I swallowed. I couldn't even reply.

Ichiru turned to face me and our eyes locked. His had reverted to how they were in the past - cold and emotionless - but he wasn't even like that when he was very young.

"Zero, you were the closest family I had. I didn't even trust Mom or Dad – I only trusted you. Do you know why? Because I knew you could never lie to me." He approached and I felt rooted to the spot. His arm reached out and he placed a finger on my chest. "I could read every single thought of yours."

I couldn't move. Not even my fingers. My entire body was numb and I belatedly realized that it was due to a hunter charm.

"Smart boy, if not a little slow. I placed the charm when I grabbed your arm," he smiled and I growled.

"Let me go," I barely managed to get out.

"In a while, I promise." Ichiru walked around and I felt the hair on my neck stand on their ends. "Hey Zero, care to ask what I did in America?"

_No._

"Harsh, but alright. You'll find out soon enough, in any case," he continued, as if answering my thoughts.

I felt his breath on the right side of my neck and I froze.

"You're the one who don't like debts, aren't you?"

My heart sank and fear shot through the length of my spine. Not because of what Ichiru might do but because of what he had become. And that one fear, that one nightmare I wished that would never happen had become reality. The thing that I least wanted to be…

A familiar sensation of a double pierce confirmed all that. It was nothing like when either purebloods bit me. It wasn't agony like Shizuka's but neither was it gentle like Kaname's. It was pain, not from the bite but from betrayal.

_Kaname… where are you….? _

_---Normal---_

"Kiryuu is _what_?!" Kaname bellowed, not bothering to hold back his voice any longer. Having moved to the front of Cross' desk an instant ago, he slammed his hands onto the wooden surface, strong enough to form a large crack down the centre. The chairman did not flinch in the least bit, although he was partially surprised at the outburst. He leaned back in his chair and raked a hand through his hair, looking ready to answer any question Kaname might deliver him with.

"Why? And how?"

"Blood Moon Festival. Yuki bit him and Ichiru-kun allowed her to."

Kaname felt his heart being stabbed with fury and guilt. He had been so caught up with Zero that he had actually forgotten about his younger sister's state. It was her first time experiencing the Blood Moon Festival and he had not been there to…

The chairman suddenly felt a sudden pressure building in the room and realized that Kaname was openly displaying his powers. It was not enough to hurt him but it felt like a large stone pressing on his back and he began to feel a little worried about the measure Kaname might take.

"I need to talk to Yuki," Kaname said quickly and the tension was gone in a matter of seconds. He turned around only to feel a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Kaname-kun…"

The pureblood looked over his shoulder, trying his best not to show disrespect to Cross.

"It's weird for me to say this but… Yuki turning Ichiru isn't something all that bad."

Kaname stared at him, trying to digest the words. How was it not all bad? Everything about it was bad!

"I will sort it out with her-"

Kaname suddenly cut off his words when a wave of uneasiness washed over him. He felt his chest tighten and felt like something was tugging at him. He could tell that something was not right. His thoughts were confirmed when he caught the faint scent of blood.

It was Zero's.

"Zero…?" He uttered the name softly and the chairman became alarmed. Kaname bolted from the room even before the chairman could ask what the matter was.

As Kaname raced out of the building, he prayed silently that Zero had merely cut himself by accident or something like that. Knowing that Ichiru was now a vampire, the last thing he wanted to see at that time was… Well, he did not even want to think about it.

Kaname was somewhere between the Sun and Moon Dormitories when he heard a familiar gunshot echoing in the distance. It came from the Sun Dormitory and Kaname felt his blood turn cold when a different scent of blood mixed with Zero's. One that was similar, yet different.

Without further ado, Kaname ran as quickly as he could and even at pureblood speed he thought it much too slow. He could guess where the twins were without really knowing. As the blood scent got stronger with every step, his heart beat even faster with dread. Heading for the balcony he knew well, he leapt up directly onto it, calling out Zero's name at the same time.

"If you were here quicker," Ichiru said out loud with a grin, "you would've caught him."

Kaname walked into the room from the balcony and glared at the younger twin. Ichiru was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. One of his hands had a long but shallow wound and blood was streaming from it. Instead of being enticed by the sight, Kaname found it revolting. Beside Ichiru was Bloody Rose, carelessly thrown onto the floor.

"Never thought he'd be able to raise his gun and shoot me. Zero had always been the kind one," Ichiru chuckled, bringing his wounded hand to his mouth. He took a lick at the blood before spitting it out. "So your own blood does taste like shit after you become a vampire…"

Kaname didn't bother to reply him. He just wanted to find Zero. He was worried about the hunter's physical and mental state. Kaname walked past Ichiru and headed for the door of the room but the younger twin grabbed him by his upper arm.

"Zero doesn't need you."

"Are you suggesting that I leave him like this? After what you have done?"

Ichiru dropped his hand and laughed. "You're just angry because he broke his promise with you."

Kaname frowned. Promise? The only one he had ever made with Zero was…

"_Do not let any other vampire bite you."_

Kaname felt his jaw tighten. The reminder only angered him even more. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied through gritted teeth.

"Liar, liar, burned by fire." Ichiru reached out and tapped his index finger on Kaname's chest. "I know _everything_, Kuran. Every action you did and every word you said to him. Put simply, I can pry into Zero's mind. And here's the bottom line: you're not worth Zero's love."

The brunette was taken aback by the last few words. He had done almost everything in his power to make Zero happy. What else could there be?

"And you are saying that you can take better care of him?" Kaname snarled, slapping the hand away from his arm.

"Of course. I know him better than the back of my hand. What about you? What do _you_ know about him?"

Both of Kaname's hands balled into fists. He knew a lot about Zero now… He knew of the young boy whose world fell apart when a pureblood hunted his family. He had watched the boy endure the agony of turning into a vampire and giving in to bloodlust when the blood tablets failed to satisfy him. Then there was the added agony of losing Yuki when Kaname had returned her to her true self.

Not long after that, Kaname had seen what was really in Zero's heart, the gentle and kind side that no one had truly seen. The pureblood had witnessed who the hunter could be behind closed doors.

"I know what he likes and hates instantly. And you? What makes you think that you're worthy of him?" Ichiru repeated.

Brown eyes with a tint of red glared at amethyst ones but Ichiru did not falter and only grinned back instead.

"True. Seeing as you know what had happened to Zero, I am probably the person who should stay by him the least. But let me ask you this, Kiryuu – if I do not protect him, then who will?"

Ichiru flinched. He was about to reply that with himself but he held back because that was not a fact.

"You say you know him the best…" Kaname continued and his eyes narrowed. "But I want to understand Zero by his words and actions, not by prying into his head."

With those words Kaname left the room in search for Zero, leaving the younger twin in the room baffled but smirking.

_---Zero---_

I ran as fast and as far as I could. Pain, confusion and shock coursed through my body and they all hurt. I felt so guilty having shot my own brother and worse, my own twin. Despite the charm he had put on me, I managed to grab my gun and although the bullet had only grazed his skin, it was enough to catch him off guard and for me to flee.

Somehow, I felt betrayed. My own brother had become the one thing I hated the most, yet I couldn't hate him. I couldn't hate Yuki and now most of all, Kaname.

God, why? Was my misery not enough for your sadistic intents? Why are you doing this to me?

I stopped running when I was at the furthest end of the Sun Dormitory which was in the gathering hall. Panting, I pressed my back against the wall. My strength was slowly slipping away. Ichiru had taken too much and my running at full throttle had not helped at all. I slid down to the floor, bringing a knee in against my chest to rest my left elbow on it. I threw my head back to lean against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

My right hand reached up to my neck and covered the punctures. I think they were closed by now because there wasn't any pain. I dropped my head and let out a sigh, wondering what the hell what I was going to do.

Ichiru was now a vampire too, for crying out loud and I wanted to cry at the irony of it all…

A couple of seconds later, every nerve fiber in my body alerted me to a familiar pureblood presence. Kaname was nearby and I froze. I didn't want him to see me like this. Not when I'm on the verge of bursting into tears like some little girl who had lost her toy. Though it was the exact feeling because I felt as if I had lost my own brother.

"Zero!" I heard and stiffened. Nevertheless, I didn't raise my head but only swallowed instead. How was I going to hide the fact that Ichiru was a vampire? And the blood and everything? Should I lie or tell Kaname? And if I told Kaname, would he see Ichiru as a threat and kill him? I didn't want that to happen. Ichiru was still my brother and I can't lose him.

"Zero," Kaname called out in a gentler tone. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He knelt down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I still didn't raise my head but I grasped the front of his top and buried my face in it. Without hesitance, he flung both arms around me and whispered that it was okay.

How was it okay? The only family I had alive was now… 'dead'.

"It's okay…" Kaname said again, and his fingers threaded through my hair. "I know about Kiryuu."

My entire body froze. I stared wide eyed at his top, my body clearly tense. He pulled back slowly and lowered himself. Cupping the sides of my head gently, he made me tilt my head to face him.

Gulping, I reached up and weakly clasped his arms, giving him a look of question. Instead of verbally answering right away, he bumped our foreheads together and we stared into each other's eyes.

"The Chairman told me of Kiryuu's status. Yuki was the one who turned him and it occurred during the Blood Moon Festival."

I felt my heart stop beating. Yuki turned Ichiru?! How… why…

"It was my fault. I failed to oversee Yuki's… you know. All because I was caught up in tending to you."

"You make it sound like it's my fault even though you said it was yours," I grumbled out softly, looking away.

And it probably was. If only I had beat it into my brother's head that being a vampire wasn't anything good. If only he knew that he had only just increased his vulnerability by being a _vampire_ hunter.

"It was never your fault," Kaname corrected me and took my hand. It had my blood stains when I rubbed my neck. Kaname licked my palm to clean it and I shivered a little at the ticklish act. I was going to pull my hand away but Kaname dropped it first. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Zero, one of your promises has been broken."

Huh? Promise?

I rummaged around in my brain for it and remembered the one he made me awkwardly agree to. Unable to prevent the blush which crept up to my face, I looked away. I was guilty as charged.

"I'm sorry…" I think I almost whined it out.

Once again, Kaname wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his warmth, not just physically but emotionally. Somehow, I was glad that he did not persist on the matter about Ichiru being a vampire. If he said he was going to kill Ichiru… I didn't think I would be able to let him do it.

"No matter what happens, I still love you and I am never letting you go. I did say I would do all within my power to protect you… and I will sacrifice everything I have to do it."

My hands grasped his shirt and tugged a little.

"Kaname, what about… Ichiru? Don't kill him, please…"

"I never intended to. I know who he is to you and I do not want to change that. But now that he is a vampire, I do see him as a threat although not a very large one."

"But he hasn't done anything wrong!" I exclaimed, pulling back to see his face. "He just bit me; it's nothing crucial."

"That was the first time and make it the last. I do not want anyone else touching you."

I blushed again.

"You make me sound like I'm your property," I grumbled, relieved that Kaname truly wasn't going to really kill Ichiru, despite what he had done.

Kaname didn't reply. He only smiled and pulled me close. I was only too glad to let him do that.

"Nii-sama? Zero?" An uneasy female voice sounded.

I recognized the voice somewhat belatedly and pushed Kaname away without thinking. We ended up staring at each other in shock. It seemed like neither of us had noticed Yuki's approach.

Slowly looking to the side, I saw Yuki standing by the main doorway of the hall, looking just as surprised as I felt.

* * *

I know, you want to kill me already... -cough cough- I'm sick AGAIN... dammit why am i always sick when i update?? I'm sorry i took so long. most of the reasons are mentioned at the start hurr... alright. My final examinations will only be done by end of november, so yes i will be missing (again) I'm really sorry... please forgive me and review ;.;


	4. Chapter 25: By your side

**_Chapter 25: By your side_**

_---Normal---_

All the three vampires stared at each other. Gradually, Yuki's hand was raised to her mouth and utter shock was written all over her face.

Zero let Kaname go. When he wanted to speak, no words came out. But even before he tried, Yuki had ran out of the hall and both guys were sure that tears were streaming down her face.

"Yuki!" Kaname called out, but the female pureblood's fading footsteps indicated she was out of ear-shot.

Both of them stood up, stunned and unsure of what they should do. They were sure that Yuki had seen them – denying would be pointless.

Zero never did wanted Yuki to see them like this. Even though it was eventual that she will know about them, but he did not intend the truth to be out this way. It was too cruel for her.

"I will find her and explain everything," the hunter heard Kaname said.

"No!" Came the immediate reply and it surprised the pureblood. Zero fisted his hands and swallowed, but continued. "I said I would tell her… that's why I'll go instead."

Kaname was sceptical about the idea. Even though they _had_ promised, he was not sure how Yuki would respond. If it turned out to be something disastrous, even he may not be able to handle it.

Love was such a dangerous thing.

"Are you sure?"

Zero gave a small, assuring smile. "She has the right to know."

_---Zero---_

"Yuki?" I called out softly from behind the door. I was pretty sure she had taken to hiding in her room in the Moon Dormitory. And the sounds of almost inaudible shuffling confirmed it.

I never really wanted Yuki to find out about Kaname and I like this, not that I had really thought about how I would break the news to her. Frankly I wasn't sure how I should face her knowing that I had done something gravely wrong - in this case, having indirectly stolen her fiancé. I had a sudden wonder to why vampires were so fickle, in which I had certainly have become as well.

From the other side of the door, no reply was given. I knew she would be listening, as she always would even though she had me locked out. I sat on the floor, and leaned back against the door.

"It's up to you to listen or not… but Yuki, I think you have the right to know everything. You can kill me later or do whatever you want with me, I promise. Actually I'm… a little afraid to say it," I spoke honestly. My heart was beginning to pump harder, almost as if I was having a stage fright. I took a deep breath to calm myself. My hands were trembling. "I don't really know where to start, but you could say it started when you left for America. Many things happened and it'll probably take hours to explain it all, but the main thing was Kaname had helped me a lot. And I mean too much… and it sort of went downhill from there…"

I shifted on the floor uncomfortably. My voice stuttered a few times when I spoke, and my heart was going to burst anytime from over stimulation.

"This would probably be easier for Kaname to tell you, but because I promised him…" I raked a hand through my h air. This could be harder than I thought. I didn't know what to say which would not make her unhappy, but now that I thought about it, everything I say could just do that. I didn't want to lose Kaname, but it hadn't meant that I wanted to lose Yuki as who she was to me now either. "Well… because we promised-"

The door supporting my back suddenly gave way and I fell back, hitting the back of my head against the floor. An 'ow' escaped, and I sat up, rubbing the sore spot. I glanced up to see Yuki standing there, slightly blushing with eyes that were crying. I picked myself up, feeling slightly nervous to be facing her. One of my hands sub-consciously reached for my neck and rubbed the spot where Kaname had bitten a few times over.

Yuki stared really hard at me and I stared back, although the atmosphere had gotten really awkward now.

"Nii-sama… loves you?" Yuki asked slowly, breaking the silence. I probably wasn't the best person to confirm that since it should be Kaname replying to such a question. But I nodded hesitantly. "And you love nii-sama as well?"

I didn't know how to reply that. Yes, no or maybe? I mean, I appreciate all that Kaname has done for me. I hadn't asked for anything, and neither did he expect anything from doing it either.

"I..." My voice sounded, even though I was sure I didn't intend to say anything. "... don't think I can do without him..."

After that line escaped, I became shocked by my own words. By saying it, does it really mean that I couldn't do without Kaname by my side? Being independent my entire life, and being a person who didn't want to depend on someone else, it was pretty unbelieving for me to have said that.

"Zero," Yuki interrupted my thoughts and I closed my eyes, not daring to look at her straight in the eyes. I didn't want to see her face of disappointment or betrayal. I was fully expecting a hit or a yelling of some sort. I feared any response she might give, because as much as I wanted to stand my ground with Kaname, I didn't want Yuki to hate me or do anything reckless or drastic.

Suddenly, I was being hugged by her small form. Her arms had slipped around my middle, and she buried her face into my shirt. Blinking in confusion, my arms went around her shoulders and I could feel her trembling.

"Zero, I don't know what to do..." she cried, tightening her fists grasping my shirt,

"I'm sorry. I know Kaname would hate me for this but if you still love him I'll leave-"

"That's not it!"

Yuki lifted her head, her eyes welled with tears. She shook her head and pulled away, wiping her tears. When she was done, she was smiling. "For the two people who are the most important people in my life... To know that they've become important for each other as well... This is the greatest thing which could ever happen."

I was surprised. "You're not angry?"

"Shocked, yes, but not angry. Knowing that you and nii-sama would never hurt each, I am very relieved." She gave a genuine smile and even though my expression hadn't shown, inside I was relieved too.

Yuki gave me another hug. "Please take care of nii-sama. I know you'll be able to teach him much more than I can."

"Don't say that," I muttered. "I don't think I can teach him anything."

She giggled. "You just don't know how much you've changed him. When I saw him again, I knew immediately that something was different. And I know it's because of you. Call it a lady's instincts."

"That's a scary instinct," I joked softly, and Yuki giggled. "Hey, before this... what did you say that you were confused about?"

The atmosphere turned slightly darker than before. The smile on Yuki's face washed away and her eyes averted to the floor. I could tell it wasn't a good question to ask, but I thought I should. She was in tears after all.

"Zero, I think I love Ichiru."

My eyes widened, and my mind went blank for a second. Yuki... is in love with Ichiru?

"I don't know how but when we were in America... It's like I saw a totally different side of him. He wasn't anything like when he was here. He did so many things... Zero, what should I do? Nii-sama and you together makes me happy, but is it fair to be so because it allows me to be on my own? Am I selfish to think it this way?"

Yuki stepped away from me, turning around and I glanced at the silhouette of her back. She had her face buried in her hands and I could hear the soft hiccups of a crying child.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I want to be with Ichiru, but I don't know how to tell nii-sama... "

"Yuki..." I knew how she felt. It was the same guilt as mine. Falling for the wrong person though you know it wasn't meant to be. But this was just as unfair to her. If the guilt was going to be charged at something, it should be me.

"Yuki," I whispered, and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't resist.

"And Ichiru too. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'm so scared, Zero. I don't want him to leave me because he hates me..."

And end up like me. A turned vampire without a master, and risk degradation and falling to an E.

"Ichiru isn't that kind of person," I told her honestly, as what I believed of my twin. "He's seemingly ignorant and cruel, but I know he wouldn't do something like that." I paused, picking my words carefully and took a deep breath. "He would've trusted you to change him."

Yuki stopped crying and looked over her shoulder at where I was, shocked. "You know...?"

"He told me. Knowing Ichiru, he'd always wanted to be a vampire because of Shizuka. However, after she had died, if he really wanted to be a vampire, he could've gotten any other pureblood or even Kaname to turn him. But he didn't. Not until you."

"You really think so?"

I nodded. "He trusts you," I replied. "And I do too."

"Oh, Zero," Yuki cried out, turning around and crying into my shirt again. I patted her head gently, feeling as if this was highly sibling-like. I rather missed it, and I smiled.

"There is another problem," I heard Yuki whisper. She took a step back from where I was to walk to her bed. She sat on it and held onto a pillow, sniffling into it. I went to stand in front of her, questioning the issue. "Nii-sama and my engagement."

Oh. The engagement... of course. There was only about a month left to it. Needless to say, a sudden cancellation to such an important event of the purebloods would be highly suspicious. I would love to see the whole world of vampires flip if they found out the reason to why.

Two purebloods with two ex-humans. Hunters furthermore. I think the parents of the Kurans and Kiryuus were swimming in their graves.

"Kaname... said that he might call it off," I spoke slowly, from memory.

"And I will," I heard Kaname's voice said.

_---Normal---_

Yuki and Zero looked over to the doorway where the brunette has stood, arms crossed. From behind, a large wolf trotted in. Zero turned and reached a hand out, in which Vaspian responded immediately to. He nudged the welcoming hand and Zero stroked his cheek.

"Nii-sama-" Yuki started, but stopped when she saw Kaname lift a hand.

"I understand. Although I had not meant to eavesdrop, I have heard it all," her brother said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Zero peered over as he walked towards them.

Kaname sat beside Yuki and without a word, reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Although momentarily stunned, his sister's hand reached up and fisted the back of his top.

"Seeing as I have done, these words should not even come from me. However, Yuki, love who you wish to. As your brother, I will support you in any way I can."

A sigh of relief escaped. "Nii-sama… Thank you…"

Feeling a little awkward at the sibling's display, Zero excused himself, saying that he had something he needed to check on. He left the room. Vaspian following, and Kaname was a little amused by Zero's actions. He gave Yuki a pat on her head and she smiled at him, signalling for him to go.

Yuki brushed away the drying tears, feeling the large weight on her chest lift. She felt like she was living again, without a concern for anything else. She watched the back silhouette of her brother disappear out the door. She began to wonder if this was the reason why Ichiru had insisted that Kaname was looking for her at the boy's dormitory.

And what did she see? The boys hugging and getting overly affectionate with each other. It was a silly, yet cute way of uncovering the little secret between her real and adopted brother. But she was glad to have known everything now. True feelings, and the side of each person they really wanted to be by.

Outside, by the time Kaname had caught up with Zero, they were at the gates of the Moon Dormitory. Lily was miraculously hanging around the entrance, and the hunter was tending to her.

"What is the matter now," Kaname asked, bored.

Without looking back, Zero replied that it was nothing.

"'Nothing' would not put you in such a foul mood," the pureblood pointed out and walked to Zero's side in a few steps. He patted the Lily, just as she was eager to snick her nose into his face. He side-glanced at Zero's face, but the latter avoided it by heading for the trees.

"It is okay to tell me," the hunter heard.

Zero swallowed. As he exited Yuki's room back then, thoughts began to cloud his head. The fact that two purebloods were now unofficially going to be with two D's, _hunters_, what would become of them? As much as he tried to push the thought away, Janicelia's words from long before started ringing in his head. For the purebloods, what mishap would land on them if the whole world knew?

Zero didn't want to be the one being protected all the time. He wasn't weak, and he was sure he could prove it. The issue was power. With no concern for the human society, in the vampire society, he was nobody. Nothing, in fact, so what could justify his existence? It just depended on who the opponent was, in which this case, just about the entire world.

"Is it… really ok to be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"To just call off the engagement, and having the world know who you're really with. Wouldn't it affect your status as purebloods?"

Zero didn't want the facts to drag Kaname down.

"That would be a department you need not worry about."

"How can I not?" _God knows what could happen to you because of me._

"It is none of your concern."

Zero glared at the pureblood and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling them close. He was trying to express his worry and here the pureblood was brushing him off.

"It's in every way my concern. I don't want to be part of some pureblood drama-"

The hunter grimaced when his back suddenly collided with a tree. Their positions were mirrored, and Kaname was also grasping the front of Zero's shirt tightly. They both stared at each other with fury and concern. Maybe even love.

A soft whimper escaped the wolf at the back and the two vampires snapped out of their momentary trance. Kaname looked over his shoulder to see Vaspian with his ears flat. He knew better than to interrupt his master's actions, but it had not meant that he had to like it. Zero was able to tell that he was uncomfortable with the situation. He was too, of course, but it had to be settled.

Kaname let go first, and Zero did the same. Both knew it did not have to get physical, so they composed themselves.

"This 'pureblood drama' is meant for you Zero," Kaname spoke softly. "You have no idea how much was done."

"I didn't ask for it," the hunter grumbled like a child.

The brunette shook his head. The anger had subsided, and instead he was filled with a small glee that Zero is rather cute, in a manly way. He could understand why Zero was acting this way, of course. He was rather glad that Zero was thinking about him, albeit the cold way it was being expressed. And sometimes, the hunter acted like a wild dog snapping for no apparent reason.

"Who's snapping for no apparent reason?!" Zero suddenly barked, breaking Kaname's chain of thoughts. The pureblood blinked in surprise. He was pretty sure that he had no said a single word, especially those personal thoughts. How did Zero know what he was thinking?

Curiously, Kaname reached over and clasped his hand around Zero's neck, careful not to exert too much strength on the vulnerable neck.

"Oi-"

_Zero, I love you more than anything_, Kaname tried experimentally.

Zero blushed, having looked away and not realising they were words unspoken. "Saying that at a time like this… Are you crazy?"

The pureblood was struck with a happiness undescribed. The hunter was clueless to what was happening of course, but the pureblood knew it all. Kaname leaned over and caught Zero off guard, and latched both their mouths together. Zero was stunned for a sec before he started to struggle half-heartedly, mostly because he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

_Zero, can you hear me?_

Amethyst eyes widened. He swore he heard Kaname speak, however, conscious of what they were doing, it was impossible to say anything.

They pulled apart and Zero was breathing heavily, the back of his hand against his mouth. He frowned at Kaname's grinning face.

"What… was that?"

"Just an indication that you and I are a lot closer."

"What?"

The pureblood intertwined their fingers together. With a smile, he leaned over and bumped their foreheads together.

_---Kaname---_

Even from where I was, I could hear Zero's heart pounding against his chest. Mine was mirroring his.

Confusion was radiating from Zero, and I could feel it. Although it was like a light switch, in a single flick, our bond just got stronger.

The bond was something created at a single, and any point in time between two vampires who have decided to be together. It begins at some point before it peaks. Then, it would surface out of nowhere. In a way it was something to test the other partner of their truthfulness in a relationship. The more the pair opens to each other, the quicker a bond is made. At least now I know Zero has fully accepted me, as I him. I would just have to wait for him to fully open to me. Of course, thoughts can be shielded from your partner. Just took practice.

"What's up with you?" I heard Zero grumble moodily.

_You can hear me, can you not?_

And Zero flipped. He pushed me to an arm's length away and I was still grinning away.

"Whoah… what was that?"

"A bond between us," I replied calmly.

"What bond? Wait, it's not something which would permanently leave us stuck together, is it?" Zero asked in a panicked voice. He was flustered. Very cute.

"It would, actually." I could not stop smiling, and he was glaring.

"Hey wait. I didn't ask for any… bond thing. What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing. It was you."

"What did I do?" He looked like a guilty man about to be hanged.

"You accepted me, and now I can easily convey my thoughts to you without saying it. You heard every single word of it, am I right?"

"It's creepy. Don't do it," Zero huffed, taking his hands away from me and raking one through his hair.

"Is it now?" And I decided to bully him just a little.

_Zero, I love you._

"Stop it," came a grumble.

_More than anything in the world._

"Shut up!"

_I would do anything for you._

Zero got annoyed. "Then," he started with anger in his tone. He reached up and grabbed my face by the sides, putting us face to face, a few inches apart. "Say it out loud!"

"Then you would have to say yours too," I replied quickly and he grimaced, thinking he made a mistake. He let go and started to walk off and I followed him.

"Just what were you unhappy about?"

Zero stopped, and his hands fisted. He looked like he was in deep contemplation, before he finally spoke.

"Even if you said you would protect me and stuff, I can't do the same for you."

"Zero, I don't expect-"

"Before you start!" He cut in. "I'm not someone you should be with. I'm not strong, Kaname. Everytime you tell me that you'll help me or protect, I can't help but feel weak. First of all, I don't want to be that, but more importantly, I don't want to be protected forever. I don't want to get in your way, or be a bother for you, but I really don't know what I can do. I'm not a pureblood – I'm not even a vampire of any worth."

Zero was heaving by the time he finished. His hands grasped his own shirt, over his heart.

"What should I do to prove to the world that I'm someone worth standing by you?"

_---Normal---_

Kaname was at a loss for words. Somehow, he hoped he had not been trampling the hunter's pride by constantly saying that he would be protecting him and stuff like that. There were just some things in reality that Zero would not be able to deal with, and that was all he wanted to imply.

Although Zero himself did not know it, Kaname knew where Zero's strengths lies. For the first time in his life, he met a person, who was neither human nor vampire, stand up against figures no one would dare to, and Zero was never wrong in any of them. His brashness, straight-forwardness and the soul he dared to risk for his own beliefs attracted him.

In fact, Kaname thought himself strong. In which, he had to be. For Yuki, the nobles, needless to say Zero… And being a pureblood he though he would have been playing the perfect role. But as Zero had said, being perfect would have made him nobody. Zero showed him his flaws.

Being a figure that Kaname ultimately failed against, it just showed that they were perfect together.

"You're strong, Zero. You just don't know where it lies." _But I do._

"I'm not in any way-"

"Here." Kaname placed his index finger on Zero's chest. "You're strong here. You always have been."

Zero was speechless.

"There's this person I would have never thought in my life would be this strong. He's not the smartest of person I know," Kaname joked. " But he is just the way he is."

Kaname encircled his arms around Zero's middle, holding the hunter close. Zero did not even resist.

"Here's an example. Thanks to this particularly brave individual, Vaspian has a better life to live, when he had, and was waiting, for none."

The large wolf, able to understand Kaname's words and his words only, straightened up.

"You're a lot stronger than you think you are, Zero," Kaname whispered against the neck. "As I said, you just do not know which part of yourself."

Zero shuddered a little.

"It is not a compliment. It is the truth. I love you the way you are. No one and nothing will change that. I just want you to be you. I care less about what others say; they will have to get through me before they touch you. And you will do the same, am I right?"

Zero snorted, half-heartedly trying to shrug off the offending vampire. "You're so full of yourself."

Kaname smiled, knowing that Zero had let up on the subject. "What can I say. It is a common trait in every vampire."

"Don't apply that on me."

The brunette chuckled, feeling Zero relax and lean back against him. It was peaceful between the both of them, before they heard shuffling of feet. Judging by the subtle aura, it was Yuki. It still had been slightly awkward for all of them before, so reluctantly, they pulled apart.

Yuki came into view, Lily trotting behind. She looked like she was about to cry.

She threw herself into Kaname's arms, and both male vampires began to worry. Once she was in her brother's arms, tears began streaming down her face. Kaname and Zero glanced at each other, concerned, and the latter shrugged, gently patting her back.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"It's Ichiru," a soft whimper escaped. "He said he's not coming back."

* * *

Boooo not much of a cliffe I hope. I'm sorry I took so long to update heh. HEH. I know. bury me alive. Uni is getting harder woootss no time to write/type. It's already amazing that I still update XD Ha... i think i lost readers and reviewers cos of my retardedness. Please prove me wrong ;A; I will try not to slack so much...


	5. Chapter 26: Worlds apart

I apologise greatly for making you guys wait SOOO DAMN LONG! Actually, 'damn long' would be an understatement -.- I seem to always start with an apology ;-; but it's something I owe all of you guys. OTL I actually had to re-read CoH I (save the embarassing parts XD) to collect myself into the writing style hurrhurr

Notes at the end.

_**Chapter 26: Worlds Apart**_

_-Zero-_

"What do you mean by 'Kiryuu's not coming back?" Kaname asked, and from his voice, I could catch the hint of worry. More for his sister than my brother, I would presume. I watched as Kaname gently stroked her long, brown hair and whisper calming words by her ear.

I must say, Kaname really has a knack for these sort of... er... 'consoling' thing.

"I don't know," Yuki hiccuped, brushing away the tears trailing down her face. "I went to look for Ichiru at the boy's dormitory, but when I saw the state Zero's room was in I got worried and walked in. Only to find this," she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

I froze when she talked about the state of my room. It didn't exactly have the best sort of view to be looking at, even for a brief second. It wasn't a surprise that she'd be worried over it.

Speaking of my room, I had yet to strangle Kaname for what he had done.

Said brunette took the paper ball and straightened it out. He gave a quick scan of the words inside before frowning and outstretching his arm for me to take it.

Suddenly I got a nervous feeling in my gut. I know Ichiru has a pretty fickle attitude when it came to certain things, and disappearing all of a sudden happened to be one of them. Nevertheless, I took the paper, taking a deep breath in before reading the neatly pencil-scribbled note.

_I'll be in town, but don't try to find me. By the way, I took your gun_

_PS Tell Yuki I love her_

Well, no wonder Yuki was breaking down into buckets of tears. Ichiru had proclaimed his love for her, only to run off like that. It occured to me like somesort of runaway bride... er... groom. Despite the mental joke to myself, I felt my blood boil to that. How could he? That was irresponsible and downright cruel of him.

I had crushed the paper without myself knowing. It had taken a lot of will not to throw it to the ground and further abuse the note with the heel of my shoe. I glanced over at the siblings and Yuki had reduced to sniffling.

"I'm going to find him," I declared. The two brunettes looked over at me in surprise. "He's hiding somewhere in town, I'm sure of it."

"Zero, what are you going to do when you find him?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Bring him back," I replied. I intentionally left out '_and murder him_', not wanting Yuki to shed further tears. Walking away, I felt a small hand making me halt in my steps, tugging at the angle of my elbow.

"I'll go with you," Yuki said.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked, caution in his words. For a second there I wondered why Kaname has such response. Sure, Yuki had a bad sense of direction, but it isn't that bad... Oh wait. I almost forgot. Yuki had a slight phobia of being in town on her own.

Yuki gave a confident smile despite her slightly reddened eyes. "Thanks to Ichiru, I'm not afraid anymore, and I really want to find him too."

Somehow, my inner motherly self kicked in upon hearing that. Ichiru, what in the world did you do to/with Yuki in America? Note to self: gun to Ichiru's head until he spills all the beans. And I mean _all_.

God, when did I start acting like a mother?

"Alright, then. We'll all go together. How does that sound?" Kaname asked Yuuki with a gentle smile on his face. It seemed to melt all her worries away, because her smile grew bigger with a nod.

"Let's go together."

_-Normal-_

The trio traveled to town via a car, driven by Kaname himself. When the brunette had offered to drive them down, Zero was surprised. He never knew the pureblood could drive. The car was a sight to behold as well. By no means was it some flashy car (Zero was thankful for that), but the black Porsche was a very nice compliment to the someone of Kaname's status.

_Just because he doesn't drive doesn't mean he can't... _The hunter had thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. It's because he's a damn pureblood that he gets driven around like royalty.

Then again, he didn't think that Kaname knew he could ride a bike either, thanks to secret lessons only his teacher knew. Kaien would chop Touga-sensei into little pieces if he found out that latter had taught Zero how to ride such a dangerous vehicle.

As tempted as he was to flaunt his own skill, Zero tossed the thought to the back of his head. The task at hand was to find Ichiru, not boast around to his lover.

_Lover. _

The single word almost made Zero blush. Thankfully, Kaname had his eyes on the road and Yuuki, who took the passenger seat, was keeping her own gaze on the scenery outside.

Zero shifted at the back, clearing his throat as he tried to composed himself. The sound did catch Kaname's attention for a while, and was peering through the rearview mirror at the other. Zero caught his gaze and shook his head, indicating that it was nothing. The brown orbs went back to the road.

The rest of the trip went in silence and they reached town. It wasn't a huge town, but it was big enough to hide a single person. Possessing a treasured history of its own, the parts of the town still had buildings centuries old that still stood strong. Many were privately owned, but allowed to be publicly entered. Other areas had heavy constructions going on, and these places were perfect hideouts. Especially for Es.

They decided to start off from different parts of town, with Kaname dropping the two off in the central square. Zero had to make doubly sure that Yuki wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown. However, seeing her confidence the moment she had stepped out of the car, he felt at ease.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Kaname told the other two, who nodded in agreement. He drove off after.

"You head towards the shopping arcade lanes and park. I'll take the other other," Zero suggested. It would be safer if Yuki went to a slightly busier area where other people were. After all, it's not only vampires who could be scary.

"Right, be careful, Zero," the brunette smiled and trotted off in the direction she was made to.

_-Zero-_

I watched Yuki's smaller silhouette disappeared in a crowd ahead before walking in the oppsite direction. Knowing Ichiru, he would've picked somewhere secluded. In the end, I depended on my gut feeling to lead my way. I ended up cutting through alleyways and dark lanes, only to end up at an abandoned church that took up a land the size of a football field. The building itself only took a small portion of the land, though. The rest was, if I recall right, a cemetery.

I recognised it, since it held quite a history. It had been a refuge during a foreign invasion; anyone who stepped through these doors were in a safe haven. Well, that was the history on the human's side, anyway. In true fact, the invasion was a mere group of ten people or so, but they were actually vampires. This church was an old hunter's quarter in secret.

Oddly enough, I felt compelled to search this place. I've never actually been in here, since I hardly came to this part of the town. As I walked through the gates, a small chill ran up my spine. It felt as if someone had pricked me with a low voltage tazer. Glancing about, all I saw were long grass and leaf-less trees. This place was definitely far from just old – I'd say a good century or two. It's surprising that the building was still erect.

My senses were starting to be tickled, but I couldn't pin-point the exact cause. It resembled an itch which couldn't be scratched, and it was starting to make me uncomfortable, if not annoyed.

I stepped before two large wooden doors, and noticed that there was meant to be a lock on the door. It looked relatively new, and the chain was broken, which meant that it had been a recent break-in. Something glinting in the corner of my eyes caught my attention and I bent down to examine it. Amongst the weeds that were growing through the stone cracks on the church porch, I found a bullet.

It had the hunter's mark on it, engraved on the side of the gold-plated object.

There wasn't even a need to guess - Ichiru was here, and maybe he still is. My instincts had led me here, and the bullet proved it. In fact, the bullet was still mildly warm, which meant he was here quite recently. And maybe, if I were to be quick enough, I would be able to find him and give him a piece of my mind.

Shoving the heavy door open, which creaked in its wake, I walked into the church without much thought. The anger towards my twin started to bubble as I strided in.

Taking a brief moment to scan my surroundings, the first thing my mind processed was the emptiness of the interior. There were no benches, making the hall look very spacious. The only form of decoration were rusted candle stands next to pillars, and they were covered in cobwebs. Right ahead of me was a stone altar with something on it. Behind it was a stained glass window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Being rather aged, I couldn't make out what the design was meant to be.

I approached the altar to examine the objects that had been left on it. By then, my eyes had already adjusted to the surrounding darkness, but I had to come in closer contact to see what the shadowy item was.

When I did, though, my blood turned cold. On the dusty, stone altar was my gun and a rose.

It was that very moment I heard a brisk shuffling noise, and my senses screaming in warning at the arrival of a vampire. Pushing myself forward, I rolled over the stone altar that was at the height of my hip, grabbing my gun at the same time. I heard the sound of metal clashing against stone, and by the time I had collected myself on the dirtyy wooden flooring, gun raised, I was staring into a pair of amethyst eyes that resembled mine.

"Ichiru..." I hissed out. My brother returned no greeting, save a smile on his face. He retracted his katana from where he had stuck, and I distinctely saw stone crumbling from the corner where the sword had landed. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

Ichiru let out a small chuckle, sheathing his katana. "You're the same as always, Zero. You never listen to instructions. I told you not to try and find me, didn't I? Ah well, it's expected of you anyway, _nii-san_."

The way he had addressed me sent sudden chills down my spine. Then again, something wasn't right. The chill wasn't the sort to react to such a sly tongue. It was a lot darker, cynical... The kind to strike fear through flesh and bones. It felt more like-

"Well done, Ichiru-kun."

_Janicelia_. I should've recognised that killer aura right away.

I traced the woman's voice to the second level, right opposite of the hall where I was. I had no idea when she got here, but if she had been the moment I stepped into the church, I wouldn't have noticed her anyway. She had situated herself in a blind spot, right above the doorway.

I knew my brother had a knack for working for purebloods, but this was getting ridiculous. Of all purebloods... _Her?_

"What are you planning to do this time?" I growled out. Knowing her, she was definitely up to something no good. Actually, nothing good has ever came from her. I had a lot of debts to her, and right now it's a plus one to be using my brother.

"Oh, you know, doing the world a favour and getting rid of creatures with the likes of you," she replied casually, looking over the railing casually down towards me.

With the likes of _me_? When was the last time you looked into the mirror, you old hag.

Striking a cocky grin, which I found myself doing without knowing, I retorted back: "You're just jealous that Kaname chose a mere vampire like me than you to be his partner."

Mentally, I froze at my snark comment. Had I really said that? Never in my right mind would I have done it. There were loopholes to the statement. Why would I even think that she was jealous and... when had I ever admitted to being a vampire? And to drop the bombshell, being Kaname's...

The distraction due to my thoughts failed to notice the female pureblood move, and within the next second I had the wind knocked out of my lungs when my back slammed against something hard. Very briefly, I saw Janicelia's hand lunge for my throat and I was above to shoot her in my defense. However, her other hand move quicker, clasping my wrist and I heard an audible snap, like a twig under a shoe.

A searing pain originating from my hand caused a sharp cry to escape. My gun fell from my hand, and the excruciating pain made it impossible to move. I found myself being lifted a few inches off the floor when a small hand clasped my neck, raising my entire form off the floor against the wall.

"You impudent little fry! If it weren't for Kaname-sama, you'd be perfect for feeding my pets!" Janicelia was almost screaming from anger. This was the first time I saw her this angry. Her eyes were bloodred, boring deep into mine.

She released me, and I fell to the floor coughing from the lack of air. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed something long and thin creeping in my direction. But by the time I was truly able to figure out what they were to even react, another flurry of pain was registered when the things – _vines_ - snapped my shoulders back to seize my wrists behind me. By then it was taking my all not to break into tears from the pain, especially from my broken wrist. It hadn't helped that the vines were serrated with thorns, cutting into my flesh as they coiled around my arms.

"Looking good, Kiryuu-kun," the woman smirked. "And now, we wait."

_Wait_? For what?"

"Ichiru-kun, get it prepared."

"Understood," Ichiru replied right away. I watched, dumbfounded as he turned to face the open hall. The moment he unsheathed his sword and cut through the air, the candles, which I never noticed were fresh, lit up instantly like some sort of magical performance. It was then that I could see a large symbol glinting a yellow-blue under the candle-lit room.

I swallowed, hard.

I recognised the symbol right away. It resembled the one to my neck, but it had been several differences. There were two larger circles surrounding the taming crest, with very odd writings within the border. The middle square had an additional engraving of a rose.

It had been a high level hunter taming spell. And it was a sort of _make-or-break_. If the vampire persisted through without being tamed, they would die instantly. So _this_ is her diabolical plan?

"Oh, it's not for you," I heard Janicelia spoke, and I threw her a glare, slightly puzzled. She noticed my confusion, and smiled. "You're just bait – we've got a bigger fish to catch."

My blood turned cold, and my eyes widened. I swear, I had never, ever felt such fear in my life. I couldn't move, and I couldn't even breathe. All there were, was dread through my blood, pain in my heart, and one name which filled my thoughts.

_Kaname._

_-Normal-_

The brunette jerked a little when he felt something seemingly tug in his chest. He glanced around him, wondering if it had been his senses being misleading. Nothing around him was amiss – it had been a pin-drop silence, and there was nothing in the air he could pick up, be it sound or scent.

It had been a comfortable, yet unnerving at the same time. Clutching his chest, Kaname wondered what that weird sensation was. He had never felt that before. Dismissing the oddity, he proceeded back to waiting where the trio had decided on. It was almost late, anyway. They would have to resume their search another day.

"Nii-sama!" A gentle voice called out.

Kaname looked over to greet his younger sister, who jogged over to his side while avoiding collision into other people.

"Any luck?" The female brunette shook her head. "I had little as well," Kaname said as he glanced about, looking out for a certain individual. He came to notice that Yuki had her head lowered.

Reaching over, Kaname threaded his fingers gently through her locks and it caught her attention. When she looked up, the pureblood did not miss the tears swelling at the corner of her eyes. Brushing his thumb over where a tear trail had already fallen, he managed a smile for her.

"Worry not. We will find him. That is my promise to you," Kaname said, comforting the young lady. "Kiryuu is a very independent person. He can take care of himself."

Receiving the encouragement in her brother's words, Yuki smiled and brushed away the tears from her eyes. "You're right. It's just that I'm really happy that... he loves me. But to be running off like this all of a sudden..." Tears started to form again and Kaname pulled her against him, lending her his form to lean on. He stroked the small of her back.

"Let's wait for Zero to come back, and we shall head home together."

_-Yuki-_

It had been a day since Zero went missing, along with Ichiru. To be honest, I didn't know who to be worried for more.

The night before, Kaname and I waited for what seemed to be the longest time. At first, we had thought that Zero had gotten himself lost in some part of the town, but it was highly impossible. Zero was a person with the most miraculous sense of direction.

An hour turned to two, and two turned to three. I started to panic.

"_This is all my fault! I shouldn't have agreed to come to town. What if something happens to Zero? I would never forgive myself!" I sobbed even harder. _

"_Do not take it upon yourself, Yuki. This is not your fault," Kaname tried to cheer me up. But I was far from being consoled. It had only made me feel worse, because instead of being the only one, I had pulled my brother in with me into this pit of sorrow. I had caused Zero to go missing, and now Kaname had to bear the pain mirroring mine._

Every time I look at my brother, he looked twice as tired as before, and it was accumulative. He didn't slept, and neither did he eat. He wouldn't even drink. All he did was silent contemplation. He wouldn't even speak to me. The only thing I could do was wait in my own room and hope my brother would snap out of it.

"Yuki-sama," I heard, startling me a little. I glanced up to my doorway where Aido-sempai was. When our eyes met, he lowered his head apologetically. "I'm sorry to intrude. I knocked, but you didn't respond so..."

"Ah... It's ok, Aido-sempai," I waved the matter off. "Please, come in."

Aido-sempai entered my room and closed the door gently behind him. I headed over to where the couches were and invited him to sit as well.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"To be honest, I know it's none of my business... but what has happened? Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama... the both of you seem more than just under the weather."

Upon hearing him say that, the smile I wore immediately dissipated, and he noticed it. I lowered my head, staring at my fists hands that rested on my knees. Even though Aido-sempai tend to be crude sometimes, he was the sharpest at picking up changes from Kaname and I.

"Lots... of things had happened, Aido-sempai... I don't even know where to start..."

"Is it because of that blasted Kiryuu? I was guessing that he was part of this, and I'm right!" I peered up at Aido-sempai who let out a rough scoff, folding his arms and glaring to the side. "Ever since Kaname-sama had turned nice on him, stupid Kiryuu had been abusing that. It's also Kaname-sama's fault, for being so soft-hearted..."

The emotion that adorned Aido-sempai's face wasn't scornful at all, despite whatever he had just said. In fact, he was looking very sad, and I recognised that expression, much too well.

"Aido-sempai really loves nii-sama, ne?" I concluded. The blond's response to my statement was a big giveaway, with the blushing and stammering.

"Wh-what?! No! I just-" He let out a loud sigh, burying his face into his hands from embarrassment. It was a moment later that he decided to speak again. "I guess... I hated that Kiryuu could bring out the side of Kaname-sama that none of us could... That I would never in my right mind be capable of doing. All I ever seem to do was to make Kaname-sama angry. Kiryuu would, too, but it always held a different atmosphere. It was... clear that something held them together in the end."

So Aido-sempai knew the secret between my two cherished boys. If that was the case, he ought to know what was going to happen.

"Aido-sempai, nii-sama and my engagement will be called off."

Right away, the other stood on his two feet, brows knitted tightly. He said nothing, though, merely staring down at where I sat as my eyes met his.

"As nii-sama had fallen for Zero, I had fallen for Ichiru as well. That's why we all agreed on calling it."

"This is insane..." Aido-sempai fell back on the couch carelessly, head thrown back so far that it hung off the back rest of the couch. It was comical to watch him most of the time, save occassions when he was tutoring me.

I smiled to no one in particular. "It is, isn't it? But I couldn't help it... The more I knew Ichiru, the more I found drawn to him. He had quite a number of nasty habits and thinking, but when I understood what had made him this way, I just felt compelled to be near him. To try and embrace all his negativity and fears, and slowly teach him what would've been better."

Rubbing the back of my neck at the awkwardness of how I had been spilling all my thoughts, and gave a nervous laughter. "It's odd, isn't it. I'm the one who needs to be taught so much more, but here I am trying to be Ichiru's pillar of support."

The person opposite me sat upright in proper composure, and he stared at me for a good minute before speaking. "...Yuki-sama, you seem so mature now..." Aido-sempai's voice was low, cautious of sounding offensive.

"Do I?" I asked innocently, with a wide smile. I found myself finding it to be a great compliment, since Aido-sempai would usually call me a 'silly brat'. "It might be Ichiru's fault, then. You know, I always get teased by him, it's infuriating! Oh, but they say people tend to bully you if they love you."

"...That's true..." Aido-sempai trailed off, taking to staring at the corner of the table.

"Come to think of it, Aido-sempai always gets bullied by Wild-sempai," I randomly commented and it had the blond coughing. The redness in his face couldn't be missed, and I was giggling to myself.

"N-not Akatsuki!" He was trying hard to deny, but it was no secret that the cousins were overly friendly with each other. Wild-sempai was always there for Aido-sempai, and I think it's only the latter who was blind to Wild-sempai's feelings.

Clearing his throat loudly, Aido-sempai dismissed the topic and started a fresh one. "Back to my reason for being here... Could there be something bothering Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama greatly?"

Unable to keep the smile on my face any longer, I went ahead and told Aido-sempai what had happened. About Ichiru going missing first, followed by Zero.

"I wonder..." He started, after getting himself into a comfortable position. He sat cross legged, which seemed to be a habit when he had to think very hard or in-depth. "If it had something to do with Janicelia-sama..."

"Janice-chan? What about her?" I questioned, puzzled to why she would be in the picture. A dark frown on Aido-sempai's face alone was enough to warn myself that there was something more than meets the eyes. What I hadn't prepared myself was listening from him the happening at the Blood Moon Festival.

Words could not describe how devastated I was. I had always taken her for a friend. No, she _is_ a friend. Though our meeting was short, we came to became close very easily. We got along so well that none would've ever thought that we were mere acquaintances. Had she really been only using me?

That would've also explained the happening when I had first brought her to meet Kaname and Zero. Without knowing what had happened, I had simply presented her to them. I thought they would accept her as a good friend, but now that I knew the whole truth...

It was my turn to bury my face in my hands. I felt horrible. I never realised how much I had been hurting those dearest to me.

"Yuki-sama, allow me to help you in your search for the twins," I heard all of a sudden. Those words were sincere, and I blinked at the abrupt request. Aido-sempai was already on a knee, head lowered with the outmost respect.

"I had asked nii-sama to get obtain some help, but he insisted that he would do it on his own, so as to not trouble anyone else..."

"Then I shall personally obtain his permission." That was all Aido-sempai said before leaving my room. Part of me said that I ought to stop him, because as Kaname has said, it wasn't something other people's concern to bear. Yet, I really wanted to accept Aido-sempai's help.

My fingers interlocked, and I realised that they were trembling. I closed my eyes and placed my hands under my chin in silent prayer.

_Zero, Ichiru, where are you? Please, please be alright..._

* * *

I am a failure orz I couldn't get back into the old writing style -sobs- I hope you pardon me for that. It seems like the story is taking a slightly serious(er) turn. to be honest, I can't believe I'm updating -laughs- I know, I ought to be shot, skewered, and barbequed for putting it for o-so-long. 2 YEARS. Holy shit. I can't believe I hiatus-ed it for so long. I bet most of you aren't really even reading any more -sweats-. Oh well. But a promise is a promise, and I am one step closer to fulfilling it! I'm very, very happy to have any and every support you guys offer. In fact, it's those random reviews that pop up in my mailbox that sorta gave me a kick in the bum and tell me to get this going.

Anywho, I hope you like where this story is heading. Hopefully, I don't turn this into a violent fic. Hopefully.

Kurobasu addict :D

Speaking of mature, because of my old writing style it kinda makes everyone seem mature lols. Zero had lost most of his 'i will keel you' haha

Thank you so much for reading ;-;


End file.
